Devices for measuring time have become an integral part of human life. Devices used to measure time have evolved from sundials to mechanical and digital wrist watches, pendulum wall clocks, and other devices. When the wrist watch was first introduced, it was analog in design that included many gear and springs arrangements with the springs requiring periodic manual rotation by a knob for the watch to operate for a period of time. However, due to regular use, the process of rotating the knob commonly led to a reduction in the accuracy of the timekeeping function of the watch. Also, the analog watches were prone to shocks an individual when carried.
Subsequent to analog mechanical watches, digital timepieces were developed. These watches utilized internal circuitry to display time via a Liquid Crystal Display. Although, digital watches were successful in providing an accurate time, they required a battery cell that must be regularly replaced after a period of use to provide energy for operation of the internal circuits and the displaying of time. Also, the digital display face can become difficult to view under bright light (e.g., sunlight). Moreover, digital watches are typically bulky due to the depth of their face as a result, in large part, to the required circuitry, Liquid Crystal Display, battery cell, and operational buttons.
Known mechanical and digital wristwatches include various components that operate in unison to keep time that are contained in a housing and a band that is fastened to the housing and releasably connectable to a user's wrist by a gripping means. Generally, a gripping means includes a clasp and a buckle. However, not only is it challenging in many situations to fasten and unfasten the clasp and buckle of a watch, but they can become worn out and break or cause irritation to the skin of the user and as a result, the user can develop an allergic reaction.